


Caught like a fly, in a web of your lies

by NekoMintHigh



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, May become angst, Sexual Content, Sexual Violence, Yep its angsty now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 22:11:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2204904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoMintHigh/pseuds/NekoMintHigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A (short) KiyoHana fic, I will probably add more chapters later on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trapped.

_Just once more. One more time, he promised himself. It really can't be that hard, or well, it shouldn't be.  
Truth be told, a person really shouldn't be this stupid. For a person in love, that's a whole other story. Blind equals stupid, in most cases. Especially in this one._

"I knew you'd come back. You did surprise me this time though." The sound of a voice, the voice Teppei came to know so well, rang through the house. "Hmm, I did?" At this point Teppei wished he'd never set foot in this house, he wanted nothing more than to turn around and just leave. But he couldn't.  
"I never thought you'd be back so soon. I guess this is what I get for not satisfying you enough." The face of a man he should've never known, let alone loved, flashed before his eyes. The ever-present sadistic grin never leaving his face. "So, tell me what you want this time. Let me guess, you desperately want me to humiliate you even further. You're one hell of a sick bastard Teppei, let me tell you that."

**No. Stop this. I never wanted any of this. Why?**

"Hmm, is that so? Then what does that make you?" Teppei slowly walked closer to where the other was, he himself not even knowing why. A dark chuckle made its way to his ears, Hanamiya's laugh always sends shivers up and down his body. "You ask that, but you already know. Beside that, it isn't at all about me here, is it? You are the pathetic little boy who keeps coming back. I already knew you'd be fun to play with, but I never thought you'd hold on for so long." Another grin, accompanied by a harsh laughter. "Well, that just makes it all a lot more interesting. Let's go."

~~~~~~  
 _Another slap. He winces again. He's been counting in his head, but already lost count after the fifth snap of leather hitting skin. How much longer? Will it ever end?_

"Well, that's that. Lie down on your back."  
It hurts. It always does. Unable to think, Teppei stares into the distance, dumbfounded.  
Laughter breaking his concentration. "You're pathetic. Hahaha, you really want it to be even worse? Sick. When I tell you to lie down, you lie down right at that moment." 

Pain, running deep through his bones. It's not like he wasn't used to it. At least, he should be after all this time. It took a few seconds before Teppei realized that he had been slammed on the bed, without mercy ofcourse. A few seconds later he finds that he'd been cuffed to the bed as well.  
"Hmhmmph hrrmh" Of course, that bastard just had to gag him. Really, why wouldn't he?  
"Now, Teppei, you'll get what you wanted. Really, I just have to wonder, do you actually want it? If I look at your body I know that you want it, but what's going on in that head of yours?" A chuckle, soon turning into full-blown laughter.  
"Who am I kidding, we both know you're fucked up. Fucked up enough to actually enjoy this. **Pathetic.** "


	2. Take me Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're not gonna like this chapter, neither did I.

**The smile that told everything. The eyes, never revealing. Why can't he understand? I really don't want to do this. Why? Why does he make me?**

"HMMMP" A muffled scream, echoeing through the mostly empty room. This is the hardest part, it always has been. Hopefully, Kiyoshi thought, this will be the last time. As Hanamiya entered him, he felt his whole world crashing down. It hurt, it hurt like hell, yet he can't help feeling a little nostalgic.   
As always, Hanamiya couldn't be bothered to use any form of lube, and why would he? Without a care in the world, he started thrusting. Over and over and over and.... Fuck. He did it again. 

_The biggest mistake he ever made, it started about three weeks ago. He knew not to look in Kiyoshi's eyes while he was fucking the giant. Yet he couldn't help it. Instead of the usual emptiness, he could see everything. Everything Kiyoshi thought, felt, it was all there. The mistake wasn't the looking, there was absolutely nothing wrong with looking at the victim and see all the pain and suffering. No, the mistake wasn't actually something Hanamiya could do something about. The first time, he expected to see all of Kiyoshi's hurt and misery, but instead he found something extremely unsettling. He looked straight into these eyes, filled with love and care.  
That time, Hanamiya was unable to come. After he saw it, the unbelievable amount of love Kiyoshi had, for his teammates, his friends, and Hanamiya himself. After all of those feelings became visible, he immediately stopped. Couldn't be bothered to hide anything as well, as he started crying. He didn't want to cry, didn't want Kiyoshi to see him this vulnerable. So he sent Kiyoshi away, he pushed him out the door and locked it immediately. That night, both of them cried themselves to sleep, while thinking about the other. _

_Hanamiya promised himself to quit it, cut off all contact with Kiyoshi, and never see him again. Of course, fate had other plans for him. At first it worked, until one day his team had to play a practice game against Touou Gakuen. As they arrived at the school, he didn't expect to be greeted by an all-too-familiar face.  
"Hanamiya." A strong voice, it rang stronger than he ever heard. "Kiyoshi. What are you doing here?" _

_**I don't want to know. Please stay away from me. Just go away and pretend nothing ever happened. Why are you doing this? Please don't make this any harder.** _

_"What are you talking about? I came to see you of course! After the match we're going out, together, okay?" Hanamiya's eyes slowly grew larger, completely baffled by what just happened. He knew Teppei would come to ask for an explanation some day, but he never thought it'd be so soon._  
That day, he lost the match, lost his head, and most importantly he lost a friend he never wanted to lose. That evening he'd hurt himself more than he ever hurt Teppei. And it was all his fault, ofcourse it was.   
"Teppei. Don't come to me anymore. Leave me alone, you're not worth my time." The words kept ringing in Hanamiya's, and Teppei's ears. 

Thinking about it all, always made Hanamiya's heart hurt. It was an unknown feeling to him, a feeling he never wanted. He'd really hoped that Teppei wouldn't show up anymore. But he did, and both of them couldn't figure out why.   
Hanamiya started crying. He slowly pulled out, got dressed and sent Teppei home, again. 

**So much for a broken heart.**


	3. Happy Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm (not) sorry.

The muffled sound of laughter, it was a well known laugh.  
Eyes that couldn't see, yet they saw everything.

He knew it would end up like this, maybe even hoped for a broken ending, hoped for an ending as fucked up as he was.  
But this was even better, everything hurts, every bit of his tiny body burns.  
There he lies, former Hanamiya Makoto, now only a faint image of what he used to be. With Teppei on top of him, inside him, he looked every bit as wrecked as Hanamiya.  
It was an image to cherish, it's a shame it was too late.

Teppei thrusted one last time, deep inside Hanamiya, and the latter could feel the burning liquid spreading inside of him. The last thrust for both of them.  
The blood loss became too much for both Hanamiya and Teppei, with Hanamiya's last breath he uttered the words he'd always bee too affraid to even think.  
"I always loved you, asshole."

With his last dieing breath Teppei reacted, agreed, as if he always knew.  
"Same goed for me, bastard."

They both smiled, Teppei took hold of Hanamiya's hand, as they both lost their place in this world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT was really short, but honestly, I was just looking for a way to end this, since I ran completely out of inspiration. Hope you guys liked it!


End file.
